


Their worst idea, yet the better one too

by GeoMato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established ChaSang, Hyuk centric, Hyuk's first time bottoming, M/M, PWP without Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoMato/pseuds/GeoMato
Summary: "I want to fuck you" Taekwoon sentenced gathering all the courage he could.





	Their worst idea, yet the better one too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaNssi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/gifts).



> I don't know how that happens, it just... did. I'm sorry.

“Hyogie"

...

"Hyuk" 

There was still no response even though Hakyeon had clearly seen how Sanghkyuk frowned, trying to concentrate his attention fully on the videogame he was playing with Hongbin.

"Han Sanghyuk bring your ass here right now because if you make me go to get you it will be worse" Hakyeon said, looking at him from behind the kitchen counter.

Immediately, Hakyeon could see how the man called released the controller reluctantly and stood up; on the way to the kitchen he shook the crumbs that had been left on his clothes from the snacks Hogbin and he had previously shared.

"What’s wrong?" Sanghyuk said when he entered in the kitchen with Hakyeon, now seeing that Taekwoon was there as well.

"Hyogie," Hakyeon said in that tone he usually used with his beloved maknae. "Taekwoonie wants to ask you something"

Taekwoon had his view on his hands, playing with his fingers nervously.

"C’mon, Taekwoonie" Hakyeon placed a hand on the member’s shoulder, rubbing there softly, encouraging him to speak.

"Hyuk, I'd like to..." Taekwoon looked up at Sanghyuk's face, his eyes on his nose to avoid looking into his eyes.

"You would like to..." Sanghyuk repeated the last words of his hyung, because apparently he had lost the interest in talking.

"Tell him" Hakyeon whispered, rubbing his thumb on Taekwoon's shoulder.

Taekwoon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow at this strange behavior -it isn’t like they were very normal either.

"I want to fuck you" Taekwoon sentenced gathering all the courage he could.

\----

Without knowing how he had ended up in that situation, Sanghyuk was kneeling on Hakyeon's bed, his legs spread wide and his ass up in the air. His face was resting on his arm, which was on the pillow to silence there any sound.

His other hand was between his open legs, two fingers covered in lubricant sliding until they were knuckles deep inside his body.

Behind him, in front of the bed, both of his hyungs watched the show. Taekwoon was still totally dressed, but the bulge on his pants was noticeable; Hakyeon, on the other hand, was wearing only a white T-shirt, his hand moving on his dick with his eyes focused on Sanghyuk's fingers, he had never had the opportunity to see that -and he probably wouldn’t have it again.

"I think you're more than ready for Taekwoon, Hyogie." Hakyeon pulled his hand away from his cock and approached the bed taking off his T-shirt.

Sanghyuk raised his head, his body reacted before to the bed sinking to his side that his brain did to the older’s words. His fingers left his asshole and Taekwoon, still behind them, could see how Sanghyuk's body clenched around nothing from being empty so suddenly. That sent a chill through his body and under his pants.

Hakyeon helped Sanghyuk to get on his knees, and then he looked at Taekwoon.

"Take off your clothes and come here." He petted on the mattress, in the space between Sanghyuk's legs.

While Taekwoon rushed to undress, Hakyeon took Sanghyuk by the jaw and made him look at him, the younger’s eyes certainly reflected uneasiness. The fingers there began to draw circles on the skin of his neck and jaw to help soothe him.

"You're going to be fine, I'm here" Hakyeon murmured so that only Sanghyuk was able to hear it before connecting their lips gently.

The kiss was brief, because soon both men felt how the bed was sinking again with the weight of a third person. Taekwoon didn’t say anything, he didn’t even place himself in a way that his body was touching any of the others’, too shy despite the situation they were in.

"Are you ready, Hyuk?" Taekwoon's voice was barely a whisper, and it almost seemed like he was questioning himself instead of Sanghyuk.

"Sure, hyung" Sanghyuk answered with his particular security, as if he wasn’t going to be fucked, for the first time in his life, by Taekwoon, with his boyfriend watching them, hey, everything normal.

Hakyeon moved a little to reach Taekwoon, his hand resting on the other's arm, Taekwoon immediately raised his eyes to the others’ as he felt the contact to find Hakyeon's warm smile. Hakyeon knew he was the one in charge of making everything work, of giving peace to the others two and making them feel comfortable.

"What do you want me to do, Hyogie?" Hakyeon asked while looking at the boy who had bowed again -perhaps trying to hide his face in embarrassment- his hand still on Taekwoon's shoulder.

The leader only received a shrug as an answer. Sanghyuk was very embarrassed to ask for what he wanted, luckily for him Hakyeon knew him well enough.

"Up" Hakyeon said, bringing a hand to Sanghyuk's chest to gently push him up. And he obeyed, he was soon back on his knees and Hakyeon stood in front of him. "Taekwoonie, you can touch him, he's not going to bite you" Hakyeon joked when he noticed that the other one haven’t even touch him yet.

Sanghyuk wrapped one of his arms around Hakyeon's waist and with his hand resting on his lower back he pressed him lightly against his body before moving enough to be able to slide his other arm around Taekwoon's head, his hand closed on the hair of his nape and pulled gently, their eyes connected.

"Are you going to have me waiting all afternoon, hyung?" Sanghyuk muttered before drawing Taekwoon against him, their bodies sticking together and their lips joining in a hungry kiss initiated by the maknae, his teeth bitting his lower lip several times and then his tongue licked those zones.

Hakyeon would swear he had never seen anything so erotic, and found himself moving his hips against Sanghyuk's looking for some relief to his forgotten erection. Sanghyuk smirked against Taekwoon's mouth as he felt Hakyeon's hard cock move against his pelvis.

Taekwoon's hands were placed on Sanghyuk's hips, and he moved to let the younger feel his hard cock on his ass. Sanghyuk's fingers dug into the skin beneath them, and his throat made a barely audible moan.

"Okay, I'm going to put it in" Taekwoon warned separating himself from Sanghyuk enough to take the lubricant. Hakyeon already had it in his hand.

Sanghyuk turned his gaze to Hakyeon, approaching to put his forehead against the leader’s one without breaking eye contact. Hakyeon's lips curved into a smile, and although he couldn't see it, Sanghyuk knew he was smiling because of the way his eyes closed slightly.

Now free, Hakyeon's hands had returned to Sanghyuk's sides and while one drew shapes on the warm skin, the other slid down to his ass, spreading one of his buttocks for Taekwoon.

"Dirty old man... You're enjoying it, aren’t you?" Sanghyuk mumbled, his eyes closed now, and a smile adorning his lips. Hakyeon could only let go a soft laugh in response.

Taekwoon, who had poured a slightly exaggerated amount of lubricant -considering how prepared Sanghyuk was and the size of his own dick- on himself, now looked at Sanghyuk's body, his pink asshole was exposed by the way Hakyeon was holging him.

One hand on Sanghyuk's hip, and the other on his own dick, Taekwoon shortened the distance he had previously left between his body and the other’s one, and guided his dick against Sanghyuk’s asshole.

The response from the other man was immediate. Sanghyuk frowned -his eyes remained closed- and Hakyeon and Taekwoon could feel his whole body tense between them.

"Shh..." Hakyeon cooed raising the hand that was on his side to his face, with his thumb he caressed Sanghyuk's parted lips.

Taekwoon left several kisses over Sanghyuk's strong shoulders and whispered soft words to him; the head of his dick still pressed against him.

“Keep going” Sanghyuk said some seconds later.

Taekwoon looked up when Sanghyuk spoke, only to observe his profile because from that position he couldn’t look at him correctly. With a little nod, Taekwoon looked at his own dick, now watching how it disappeared into Sanghyuk's body as he pushed on it.

Sanghyuk could slowly feel how the hard dick of Taekwoon was making its way through his tight hole, and more than the pain -that there was also a bit- it was uncomfortable, it felt strange to have something so hard inside.

"Oh" Sanghyuk's lips parted and he made a small sound. Taekwoon was completely inside him and now both of the elder's hands were on his hips, Hakyeon had removed the one that held his buttock to let them feel better each other’s body. Sanghyuk threw his head back, letting it rest on Taekwoon's shoulder, and Taekwoon rested his forehead on the maknae's shoulder, overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside someone after so long being the one who was fucked.

Now that Sanghyuk's neck had been exposed, Hakyeon could see his prominent Adam’s apple, his lips parted, and his slightly frown, he lowered his gaze down the body before him and on his left shoulder he could see the crown of Taekwoon –that immediately reminded him of all those times that he used to take that position years ago when he got compliments, unconsciously he smiled-, Sanghyuk's chest rose and fell with each breath, his abs were slightly flexed, on his hips were the hands of Taekwoon holding him firmly and a little lower was Sanghyuk’s limp dick .

The leader licked his own lips and approached Sanghyuk's neck, his hands were placed on his waist above Taekwoon's and his tongue traced a vein that was marked on the side of it. Sanghyuk brought a hand to Hakyeon's head, sliding his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Hakyeon pressed against his body to feel him.

Sanghyuk's body was now trapped between the other two, a slight oppression wrapped around him every time his chest swelled to breathe. And he loved every part of that.  
For a couple of minutes they stood still, but for Hakyeon who was still lefting small marks on Sanghyuk's neck. Then the youngest took his free hand to Taekwoon's thigh and moved to whisper to his ear.

“Move, hyung” He said loudly enough for Hakyeon to hear too.

Taekwoon nodded, and after leaving a kiss on his shoulder, he straightened up. He tightened the hold that had loosened during those minutes and then he began to move. His hips pulled back until he almost pulled his dick out and then pushed to enter slowly. Sanghyuk couldnt help but dig his fingers into Taekwoon's thigh as a sound left his throat.

"Hyogie, let me see..." Hakyeon asked as he leaned over to try to look behind Sanghyuk's back, but he was stopped.

"No, stay here" Both of Sanghyuk's arms surrounded Hakyeon's waist, and he pouted as he couldn’t see it. 

Hakyeon nodded reluctantly and Sanghyuk smiled, one hand went up to the back of Hakyeon's neck to draw him in a kiss and the other slid up Taekwoon's ass, gave him a firm squeeze and moved his own body slightly, wordlessly asking him to keep moving.

Taekwoon quickly understood him and began to move again, this time gotting a gentle pace. Sanghyuk frowned again, his breathing quickening a little more each time he felt Taekwoon totally inside, his open-mouthed kisses with Hakyeon ended as soon as his mouth began to emit obscene sounds.

Hakyeon moved to suck one of his nipples, wanting to get more of those moans from Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk curled his back bending forward, his nipples were a very sensitive area and Hakyeon knew it.

The hand that had been on Hakyeon's neck now went to cover his own mouth, ashamed of the noises he was making.

"No... Let us hear you" Taekwoon moved his hand quickly to grab Sanghyuk's arm.

"Hyung..." Sanghyuk groaned, his voice so low compared to a few moments ago that for a second Taekwoon was scared, but only until a couple of thrusts returned the maknae to the panting mess he was before, Hakyeon also helped from where he was, trapping between his teeth the erect nipple he had in his mouth and with one hand he pinched the opposite one.

Sanghyuk was going to complain, he even thought several times about asking Taekwoon to stop and please forget that horrible idea, but then Taekwoon increased the pace of his thrusts.

Hakyeon descended on his body at that moment, Sanghyuk thought he would have a little break from so much stimulation. He had it, during the brief seconds that the other took to observe how Taekwoon's fingers were whitish by the force with which he held Sanghyuk’s body, and to his surprise that wasn’t the only thing he saw, Sanghyuk's dick were raising fully erect between his legs.

Without wanting to retain himself, Hakyeon laid up on his stomach, his head at the perfect height to wrap Sanghyuk's dick with his mouth, and being so used to it he could take it whole from the beginning.

And the maknae felt how the whole room began to spin around them until everything was gone, now there were only three of them and nothing else. At what point did the feeling of discomfort for having Taekwoon inside have been replaced by that strange pleasure? When had Hakyeon's mouth become so warm around his dick?

"Hyung... Hyung!" He didn’t know which one he was calling for, he didn’t know what he wanted. Everything was too much. His fingers buried in Taekwoon's ass and his own hips began to move, fucking himself on Taekwoon’s dick while he was fucking Hakyeon's mouth.

Sanghyuk's insides began to tighten with the characteristic spasms that indicated his orgasm was close, but he wasn’t the only one. Taekwoon thrusted a few more times, hard and completely burying himself in Sanghyuk's body, and just before coming he tried to take out his dick. He tried.

"Don’t you dare take it out" Sanghyuk's voice was low again, it sent a shiver down to Taekwoon that made him cum.

Sanghyuk buried his fingers in Taekwoon's ass again as he felt how his insides were filled with that thick, warm cum. The elder let out a shy moan and rested his head against Sanghyuk's, his hips fully attached to the other's ass.

From where he still was, Hakyeon looked up to find Sanghyuk's eyes watching him. The young man's free hand stroked Hakyeon's cheek and then went up to grab his hair and, closing his fist around it, he marked the pace for the other to follow, while he was still holding Taekwoon making sure he didn't get out of his body.

Sanghyuk soon reached his climax, thick lines of cum were trapped Hakyeon’s mouth, who swallowed without moving away.

"H-Hyogie..." Taekwoon complained on his ear when Sanghyuk's insides tightened at his orgasm, that being too much for his oversensitive dick. Sanghyuk let him go then, probably without even being aware of it, too busy enjoying his orgasm and his boyfriend's warm mouth wrapped around his dick.

Hakyeon moved away when the dick he had in his mouth was completely clean. He wiped the corner of his mouth as he watched Sanghyuk.

"Well?" He raised the tone of his voice, letting Taekwoon know that the question was also for him.

Sanghyuk grinned and shook his head. When they didn’t get an answer from the other, both looked at him. Taekwoon had fallen asleep behind Sanghyuk, his body hunched over himself; the other men couldn’t but laugh at that.

Both of them decided to let Taekwoon rest while they went to the bathroom to clean themselves.

”We have to try this. Just the two of us” Sanghyuk said casually while he opened the hot water of the shower. 

“Hm, but now I have something you must take care of” Hakyeon answered pushing Sanghyuk until he was kneeling in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
